Quand La Simplicité Se Perd
by Yugai
Summary: L'intelligence est elle une bonne chose ? pas d'après moi... ni celui du mec qui fait de ma vie un enfer. Courage, fuyons, je quitte le lycée et je me concentre sur mon jeu. Maintenance. Bon, que puis je faire alors. Terminée. One Shot


**Quand la simplicité se perd.**

Un mot pour me décrire ? Banale, fade, transparente... les gens ne me remarque même plus. Et pourtant, j'ai un atout sur tout ce beau monde. Il paraît que je possède un super cerveau, plus rapide qu'un super ordinateur. Ça a l'air cool comme ça mais bordel ! Ma vie est un enfer. Imaginez : une intello à lunettes, intelligente mais inintéressante. Je commence à saturer des club de sciences moi...

Je vous ferais grâce du « il était une fois » et bla, bla, bla et je propose que l'on démarre au lycée, mon cauchemar au quotidien. Attention, trois, deux un... ACTION !

Je suis en avance, je suis TOUJOURS en avance, les autres risquent moins de me faire de crasses si je suis déjà à ma place. De fait, Mike, MON bourreau perso arriva peu après et fit la grimace en me voyant assise. Demain, j'arriverai encore plus tôt. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas pigé, le mien à moi toute seule, wow petite veinarde... Je suis mal barrée. Je vous la fais courte : le gars populaire, note plus que moyennes, moralité douteuse... et petit rigolo de service à ses heures. En général, avec victime le quart d'heure humour. Ça amuse la galerie, et ça rend la foi. Je vous assure que vous apprenez à prier très vite et très fort quand ça vous tombe dessus. Et encore, je vous parle même pas du bus.

Après tout ça, on aurait pu croire que ma maison était mon havre de paix. Même pas. Voyez mon frère, vous faites copié collé et vous avez ( ta-ta-ta-taaaaaa) : Mike mais en blond. Parce que oui, je suis blonde ! Pas de blague s'il vous plait. Mon père s'est barré il y a 15 ans et quelques, ma mère n'est jamais là... en gros je suis cuisinière-blanchisseuse-femme de ménage-coursier-punching ball attitrée de mon frère. Les seuls moments que j'ai à moi sont ceux que je passe sur second life. Là où personne ne sait qui je suis.

Avec les nouvelles technologies, la connexion se fait via le système électroneuronal en stimulant les zones du cerveau... bon OK, j'arrête là. En gros on met un casque et pouf ! On atterrit dans le réseau. Je sais que mon frère y est aussi, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, et je n'y tiens pas vraiment. Le seul avantage de mon statut de « cerveau », pas de devoir ni de révision et donc, plus d'heures de jeu. Vive les joies des jeux en ligne.

Les reproductions sont assez fidèles dans le jeu, on a un métier, un appart, on peut même avoir des animaux. Tout le vrai en faux quoi. Dans cette réalité, j'ai presque 20 ans, je suis créatrice de logiciel adaptable à la vie dans le jeu et j'ai un appart dans le centre de Seattle. Je gagne bien ma non vie quoi. Très peu de gens sont autorisés à apporter des choses au programme. Mon intervention se limite à écouter de la musique, créer des interfaces plus pratiques, ajouter de nouveaux objets à la base. En bref des applications e vie qui manque encore à l'appel.

Je me suis prise au jeu, à tel point que je préfèrerais vivre dans second life. Je hais ma vie « réelle », au mieux. Bip, bip,bip, le réveil, c'est reparti pour une longue, longue journée. Dans le bus, RAS, au lycée, RAS. Problème. C'est pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal. Au moment où je suis entrée dans la salle de classe, j'ai été aspergée simultanément d'eau, de farine et de serpentins. Si vous vous demandez à quoi je pouvais bien ressembler. Une statue de plâtre couverte de ficelle multicolores. Je suis bien restée dix secondes immobile avant de réaliser. La classe était morte de rire, mes « compagnons » d'infortune également. Je compris alors une chose, ils avaient participé.

Je venais d'être propulsée unique souffre douleur de la classe 1. Génial. Je n'ais même pas attendu le professeur, de toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Je suis allée au secrétariat où j'ai signifié ma démission. Refusée en 3 minutes de paperasse, pour une fois que c'était rapide, ils ne voulaient pas perdre un « génie » tel que moi. Avec un air condescendant, je leur répliquais que même dans ce cas, rien ne m'obligeais à me rendre en cours. Ils m'ont regardés comme s'il venait de me pousser un troisième bras. Proprement stupéfait que je puisse seulement envisager de sécher les cours. C'était mal me connaître.

Aux portes du lycée, les anciennes victimes m'attendaient, avec un air furieux. De ce que je compris du monologue de trois guignols hurlant, je n'étais qu'une égoïste, jalouse d'eux parce qu'ils avaient réussi à s'intégrer, qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais aimé, que ce n'était pas la peine que je frime parce que j'étais intelligente et que de toute façon, l'administration n'accepterait jamais ma démission, d'abord ! Pitié, qu'ils se taisent. Allez, poussez vous de là et bonjour chez vous. Si mon frère s'étonna de me voir renter si tôt, couverte de farine, il n'en montra rien, ou il s'en foutait...

Ça va faire trois semaines que je n'ai pas été en cours, trois semaines que le lycée me harcèle et que je les ignore, trois semaine que je passe ma vie dans seconde life. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, j'en suis consciente, mais je ne veux pas et ne peux pas y retourner. Je me suis inscrite à un cours à domicile, je recevrais bientôt les cahiers de cours et d'exercices. En attendant, j'ai des courses à faire pour le repas de ce soir.

À peine sortie de chez moi, mon meilleur pote (saisissez l'ironie) m'attend sur le trottoir. Que vient faire Mike devant chez moi bordel ! Parce que c'est moi qu'il attend, forcement. Il veut savoir pourquoi je ne viens plus en cours. Là, j'ai craqué, mon fou rire a bien duré 10 minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles il m'a regardé comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Peut être même étais ce le cas. Toujours est il qu'une fois revenue à moi, je lui ai demandé, poliment, de bien vouloir rentrer chez lui, et partit faire mes courses. Il me suivit tout du long, jusqu'à mon retour chez moi, étrange. Il n'avait pas été blessant, pas fait de blague idiote, m'avait parlé comme à un être humain. J'étais un peu perdue.

Ce manège dura deux mois, j'avais reçu les cours et avancé dans mes programmations. En revanche, je n'arrivais pas à me faire au fait qu'il était devant chez moi dès la fin des cours, parfois même avant. Il restait jusqu'à mon retour du marché puis repartait, probablement chez lui. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si je m'en souciais. Bon OK, un peu quand même. Je suis curieuse de nature et ça, ben disons que ça m'intrigue méchamment.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai parlé cette fois là. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Si, vraiment. Parce que là c'est du foutage de gueule dans les grandes largeurs. Il m'aime ! MOI ? non mais quel $£*#/% et encore, je reste poli. J'ai bien dû le fixer cinq minutes (ça devenait une habitude) avant que mon cerveau n'intègre les mots ( de la mort qui tuent ). Là, j'avoue avoir dérapé. Je l'ai regardé et, très lentement, je lui ai gentiment dit d'aller se faire cuire un œuf. Et non, ce ne sont pas les mots exacts que j'ai utilisé. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus.

Je suis dans ma chambre, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu y arriver. Je ne peux pas me connecter à second life pour me détendre, il y a maintenance. Donc je réfléchis. C'est mon impopularité qui me cause tous ces ennuis, donc... Nan ! Pas question de me transformer en barbie. Par contre il y a peut être moyen de me faire un look plutôt à part que transparent. J'ai de l'argent de côté, direction les magasins.

Sauf que j'ai un léger petit problème, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois acheter. J'ai déjà envoyé paitre trois vendeuses adeptes du rose bonbons. Normalement c'est la que le ou la personne qui passe nous sauve la mise. Vous y croyez vous ? Je repère dans le magasin un mec avec un style cool et lui fonce dessus. Mort de rire, c'est sa réaction à ma demande. Je commence à m'impatienter moi. Il finit par dire oui mais je vois bien qu'il est sceptique. Tant qu'il m'aide...

bilan de la journée, nouvelle garde robe, nouvelle coupe de cheveux, un casse couilles de plus dans ma vie : Chris, mon inconnu, a exigé que je sorte avec lui pour le remercier. Comme si j'avais... OK, j'ai que ça à faire, mais il ne le sait pas, lui. Le plus drôle c'est quand mon frère m'a ordonné d'aller faire les courses. Je l'ai envoyé aux fraises. Il m'a dit que c'était pas trop tôt. Si j'avais su, j'aurais intégré les insultes bien plus tôt dans mon vocabulaire.

Mon premier rencard a lieu dans 20 minutes, et je sais toujours pas quoi me mettre. Oskour ! Je finis par arriver, à l'heure, il m'attend, me sourit même. Je fais quoi moi ? Allez, je smile aussi. J'ai géré le fait qu'il me prenne la main, qu'il passe son bras sur mes épaules au ciné mais là, panique à bord ! Il va m'embrasser ! Je tremble comme une feuille. Respire ma fille, voilààààààààà. C'est dans ces moments là que l'on réalise l'importance des petites choses comme l'oxygène. Eeeeet, impact ! Waouh. Ce doit être dans ces eaux là que j'ai claqué ce qui me restais de conscience. J'ai basculé en mode automatique.

Je me revois répondre au baiser, finir le rencard, rentrer maison et gros blanc (^_^). réveil dans mon lit, habillée avec un truc bizarre dans l'estomac. Genre chatouille qui chatouille pas... laissez tomber. J'expédie mes cours et me connecte sur second life pour apprendre que le site fait maintenance pour un mois. La poisse ! Le pire, c'est que je le savais. Arghhhh ! Hors de question que j'envoie des mails à ? mon copain ? Chris. Et je ne peux pas sortir pour cause de vacances fraternelles. Me reste mon PC, ma DS et mes livres. SMS.

Je vous laisse deviner de qui. Ben nan. C'est Mike qui n'a pas encore compris le message. Tssssk. Je l'ignore mais au bout de 15 textos je craque et l'appelle. Passons la conversation, on s'est quittés fâchés. Sans dec' ? Avec tout ça, j'ai les nerfs. Je sors. Le centre ville est désert, le calme est reposant. Allons faire les boutiques ! Mon problème est toujours le même, mais j'ai le modèle de ce que je dois acheter, en gros, Chris n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, il m'a aussi expliqué POURQUOI il me choisissait tel ou tel vêtement. J'ai passé tout l'après midi dans le magasin, comme quoi, je peux aussi être mademoiselle tout le monde, non mais !

En rentrant à la maison, surprise surprise ! Mon frangin à un(e) invité(e)... espérons que ce soit un gars sinon je ne fermerais pas l'œil de la nuit. Fichue maintenance. Pourquoi fallait il que ça tombe pile dans un moment où j'en ai vraiment besoin. Les livres c'est bien mignon mais ça va 5 mn quoi. En plus Chris veut qu'on se revoit, aie aie aie, je suis sensée faire quoi maintenant. Je l'ai embrassé, pense t'il que je vais faire plus, et si il veut plus, je devrais faire quoi, OSKOUR * **cerveau disjoncté, veuillez changer de matière grise** * snif, pourquoi tout me tombe dessus d'un coup, et l'autre qui recommence à faire le pied de grue devant la porte. Besoin d'aide d'urgence là.

Coup de bol, Chris m'appelle pour me dire qu'il arrive... et merde, je fonce à la porte pour trouver mes deux cauchemar à pattes en train de chercher la meilleure ouverture pour tester leurs crochets du droit. Je me met courageusement au milieu, en priant très fort pour qu'ils se contiennent. Et là, re surprise, Mike me dit qu'il me foutra une paix royale si e retourne en cours. C'est cela oui, ensuite il me montre un papier du directeur qui me menace de m'envoyer la police si je ne suis pas en classe demain à 8h tapante. Qui a dit que tout finit toujours par s'arranger ? Que je lui fasse bouffer papier et crayon là.

C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, lundi matin, 7h15, moi, me prépare psychologiquement pour retourner en classe. Trois, deux, un... pas de craie, ni de farine. Bon, je m'assois à ma table, pas de tags non plus, surprenant. Je m'attend à recevoir un projectile à tout moment mais là encore, rien n'arrive, j'avoue être passablement perturbée par ce manque d'hostilité auquel j'étais habituée. La réponse est arrivée sous forme d'un coup de poing ( de Mike) sur un de mes anciens « amis » qui voulaient me faire payer mon absence. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont compris pourquoi il a fait ça, moi, ça m'arrange, s'il me protège, je suis tranquille.

Mon nouveau look fait sensation chez les filles, les gars me reluque dès qu'ils pensent que je ne les vois pas, stupides homo sapiens. En tout cas, profs content, directeur heureux, moi je m'en fous, mais d'une force, y a plus qu'à comme on dit. Le retour se fait également dans le calme. Et là, deuxième surprise, devinez qui m'attend devant chez moi. Et oui ! Mon copain, enfin copain, je me comprend. Il me smile, je lui smile, on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux... 5 mn ! Et là je craque.

« tu veux quelque chose ? »

« sors avec moi »

« c'est pas déjà le cas ? »

« sors avec moi vraiment »

Ah, ok, dis comme ça. Ho et puis pourquoi pas après tout.

« ok »

Tout content de sa victoire, il m'embrasse et me souhaite une bonne soirée, ne partant qu'après s'être assuré que j'étais bien rentrée. Un sms m'attendais à l'étage, me disant qu'il était content que ça devienne sérieux.

Les bonne nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seules, j'appris juste après que mon frère avait trouvé un travail et déménageait dans la semaine près dudit travail. Tout arrivait d'un coup c'était énorme à intégrer en une fois mais comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

FIN.


End file.
